


Fast Car

by GeekMonkeyWithNetflix



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, F/F, One Shot, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMonkeyWithNetflix/pseuds/GeekMonkeyWithNetflix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off Fast Car by Tracy Chapman, young cophine in a homophobic town decide they need to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast Car

**Author's Note:**

> I'm mostly posting this because I don't think the next chapter of It Began in the Library will be on time so hopefully this will tie you guys over if you were llooking foward to it.

I wake up once again in my cold lonely bed by the bright morning sun and I know either my dad is not home, is passed out on the couch, or is too hungover to stop me from leaving so I grab my forever packed bag and jump in my car. I don’t even know where I’m going, I know where I want to go. I want to go to Delphine, I want to whisk her away in some big dramatic Hollywood scene and never see this tainted town again. But I know I can’t, I can only pick her up in discreet locations when I’m given the ok via text or her bible thumping parents would shoot one if not both of us. They would much sooner see our heads on poles and the inside of a max prison for the rest of their lives than see their daughter happy. Their beautiful, perfect, fearless, quick-witted daughter I have no idea how she even made it past the age of 3 with those people taking care of her much less turning into such an amazing human being. It doesn't matter she would be worth all of it, I mean just having her arm around me while we're driving is the highest high that anyone can feel, going so fast we felt drunk not in the way our parents are, not just trying to hide pain but like kids having the times of their lives. When I'm with her I feel like I can be someone * buzz* god should I even check it, probably just someone trying to yell at me, whatever I’ll pull over. Oh it’s Delphine, what is she doing up it’s like 6

 

Has the sun woke you up yet?

If the sun is up you can assume the answer is yes

What are you doing? 

Just driving

Can you pick me up I need to get out of here

Of course, from which castle shall I whisk my princess away

The 7/11 by my house 

On my way my fair maiden, the steed should get me there in about 5 minutes :)

Ok I love you

I love you too Delphine

 

I'm actually about 10 minutes away but I plan on speeding through every light because something is obviously messing her up, getting to her just 5 minutes eariler is worth any speeding ticket.

 

I drive up to normal pick up spot of the familiar 7/11 and I see my curly blond godess. She sees me too as she is walking towards the car and she has a packed bag which peaks my already active interest. She tosses it in the back and hops in the passenger seat. 

“Hey babe” I am fully aware if she wants to talk about what's up she'll bring it up and I don't want to poke it if it is a open wound

“Hey” her voice is slightly shaken and is way less confident than usual. She leans towards me to kiss and I waste no time to concede. It's short but sweet there's always twinge of thankfulness I get whenever we kiss because quite frankly any one we have could be our last in this close-minded town.

“You're my GPS where are we going”

“Somewhere we can talk”

“Will do”. The car ride to our talking place, aka a side road in some wood around here that no one uses, was only not silent because of the car radio we normally talk to each as much as we can while we're together or if we are listening to music we are badly singing along pretending we have happy normal lives. But this car ride there was nothing, while we were at red lights I looked over to her and I started to notice fresh bruises so I'm guessing her waste of oxygen father beat her again but this is weird behavior even for that, she isn't normally like this. I finally get to our little place, it's kind of a look out since there's about a 15 foot drop past it and one of the only enjoyable things about this town. 

“So what do you want to talk about?”

“I need out of this town Cos, I'm dying here and I can't bare to see it anymore”

“You've always wanted out Del we all do, what is really going on?”

“My dad beat me again”

“Yeah I noticed the bruises”

“Are they showing already? They are ugh whatever, I'm used to the bruises, cuts, concussions I'm used to that but today I don't know what caused it but he snapped. He came after me with a knife and gun, thankfully he was too drunk to run or aim properly but I can't go back there. He'll sober up and he'll just grab the gun again, and I refuse to die in this town at the hands of my father. If I'm going out it's on my terms.”

“Ok you're not going out I refuse to let you, we can find you a place to stay, hell my dad will probably get thrown in the drunk tank like every other Saturday night you can stay with me”

“I need out Cos, I honestly don't know how long I will last here” She's nearly crying at this point

“Well we've got two packed bags, a car with half a tank of gas, and about $300 in a bank account let's leave”

“Really?” there's a mixture of sadness and hope when she asks this

“Yeah we won't have to drive to far, just cross the border and into the city. You and I can both get jobs, finally see what it means to be living”

“I have about $150, maybe together we can get somewhere, any place is better”

“We're starting zero got nothing to lose right?”

“Can we really do It? Because I'm serious if you are”

“I know you are and yes we can who's going to stop us except ourselves”

“What are we going to do?”

“I don't know, get some jobs, stay in a shelter, we'll buy a big house in the suburbs we'll figure it out. Even if worst comes to worst and we lose everything we won't come back here I promise you that”

“When are we leaving?”

“Leave tonight or live and die this way”

“Ok let's go now”. We smile and nod at each other as I start the car and our journey together. Neither of us have a clue about what we will do, but we'll do it together and I'm sure that'll get us through anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually enjoyed writing this a lot, Fast Car is one of my favorite songs. Did you guys like it not to replace my normal fic I don't plan on doing that too often I plan on writing more of these because it helped with my writers block. Should I post them?If you likes it maybe you can suggest some songs. Hope you guys enjoyed thanks for the read


End file.
